1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chemical applicators and more specifically it relates to a chemical application system for providing a cost effective and simple method of edging lawns and applying chemical to narrow areas.
Homeowners often times desire to "edge" their lawns for preventing the growth of grass and weeds adjacent cement or other structures. One method of edging the grass requires a rotary blade structure that physically digs the ground adjacent the cement or other structure creating a trail of debris which is undesirable. Conventional chemical applicator systems do not allow the application of chemical in a narrow area to limit killing of grass and weeds in a desired area. Hence, there is a need for a chemical application system that applies chemical in narrow defined areas without damaging or killing surrounding vegetation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chemical applicators have been in use for years. Typically, a chemical applicator is comprised of a storage reservoir for storing a mixture of the chemical, a pump attached to the storage reservoir for either applying air pressure into the storage reservoir or for drawing the chemical mixture from within, and a nozzle attached to the storage reservoir by a length of hose for dispersing the chemical mixture.
As stated previously, conventional chemical applicators are fine for the duties they are designed--spraying broad areas of vegetation. However, conventional chemical applicators are not suitable for applying a chemical mixture to a narrow and defined area so as to prevent damaging or killing surrounding vegetation.
Examples of attempted chemical applicators include U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,129 to Jacobson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,938 to Sweet; U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,486 to Magda; U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,751 to Armstrong; U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,519 to Brown which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Jacobson (U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,129) discloses a spraying device. More specifically, Jacobson teaches a tank having an inlet means for placing the interior of the tank under pressure, an annular flexible receptacle having an outlet extending through the tank, the receptacle being disposed within the tank adjacent the entire perimeter thereof, and a means engageable with a rod whereby the tank may be wheeled to various locations.
Sweet (U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,938) discloses a boom directed spray marking device. Sweet teaches a nozzle-supporting boom mounted on a portable wheeled frame carrying a paint storage tank and a self-contained source of air pressure.
Magda (U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,486) discloses a method and apparatus for treating lawns with both granular and liquid treatment materials. Armstrong (U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,751) discloses a carbon dioxide powered striping machine for painting long term parking surfaces. Brown (U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,519) discloses a portable wheeled spraying apparatus having an adjustable handle.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they arc not as suitable for providing a cost effective and simple method of edging lawns and applying chemical to narrow areas. Conventional sprayer devices do not allow for spraying within narrow areas without damaging surrounding vegetation. Conventional sprayer devices also create a mist of the chemical that the user inhales which can be unhealthy for the user over extended periods of time.
In these respects, the chemical application system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a cost effective and simple method of edging lawns and applying chemical to narrow areas.